Jinx
by lonewolf21213
Summary: In the muggle world, jinx is just a childish game. In the wizarding world its so much more. What happens when Hermione says jinx? By the end SS/HG RW/LL & GW/DM Au because nobody died.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! It is all J.K. Rowling's work!

A/N: Draco has joined the side of good and nobody dies. Some OOC

Voldemort has been defeated and everybody is celebrating. At Hogwarts Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Draco are all in a room drinking fire whisky. They are all getting a little drunk and glad that it's finally over. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Albus, Minerva, and Tonks are there also.

Trelawney walks in the room, completely drunk, and says "He-hey you. Harry P-potter, you are go-going to die yesteryear." She then laughs like a hyena, spins around in a circle and leaves.

"Now, that was just plain, uh," Draco says, trying to think of a good word to describe what just happened.

"Strange." Everybody, including Draco, says.

"Jinx" Hermione says, laughing, and knowing that it was childish. But she figured that if you can't be childish after saving the world then there is no good time. She stopped laughing and started freaking out when all her friends except Harry became deathly pale and cold sober, and everyone in the room became deathly quiet. Then a light covered everybody, including the adults, and a dash mark appeared on each of their hands except for Hermione.

Everybody was quiet for a few seconds; then everybody started talking at once. Hermione couldn't understand what anyone was saying, then Albus, who casted Sonorus, yelled stop. Everybody stopped yelling and looked at him. "Hermione, do you know what Jinx means?"

"In the muggle world it means that you aren't allowed to talk unless someone says your name. I take it that it means something different here?" Hermione said in a small voice. Almost everybody was staring daggers at her.

"So the know-it-all doesn't know something, what a big shocker." Snape says, voice dripping with disgust and sarcasm.

"Severus, calm down. She wouldn't of said anything if she knew."

"If I knew what?" Hermione said, almost afraid to ask. Everybody except Harry and Luna looked angry at her, even Ron and Ginny. Luna was still a little white but she looked more concerned than anything else.

"When a witch or wizard jinxes someone, everybody who hears it has to do one command from the witch or wizard. If the witch or wizard doesn't give a command within the first 24 hours of saying it they start being in pain. And the people who are jinxed can't be farther than 100 yards away from the person that jinxed them." Luna told Hermione gently. "It's common knowledge for wizarding children so it's not taught in Hogwarts."

"So you mean to tell me I'm can tell you what to do, and you have no choice to follow it?" Hermione asked, looking very pale. After seeing her nod Hermione said "Fine Luna, get me a glass of water." It was the simplest command she could think of.

"Hermione, it doesn't work that way. It only works if what you tell us to do is difficult for us." Luna said.

"Why? That's just plain stupid."

"Nobody knows why it has to be difficult, or why it affects wizards and witches like it does. Truly it doesn't make any sense when you think about it."

Seeing Ginny and Draco next to each other, both looking very annoyed, Hermione had an idea. Ginny has been talking nonstop about Draco the past few months, and Draco kept on bugging Ginny whenever there was a chance too. "Fine, since I don't want to be in pain I have my first command."

Ginny and Draco both gulped, seeing that she was looking at them. "Ginny, Draco, tell each other how you fell about each other."

Glaring at Hermione they both try to fight it for a moment then suddenly blurt out "I love you!" They then looked at each other shocked, realizing that they both said the exact same thing. Their hands glow and the mark disappears.

Getting over his shock pretty quickly Draco says "Well, since you feel the same way I have no problem doing this." Then he kisses her, deeply. When he's done Ginny is blushing a little and smiling. The two of them leave the room leaving a group of very quiet people.

"Now, who wants to be next?" Hermione asks the crowd, realizing that she can solve some of the problems she noticed. Everybody looked nervous at the look in her eyes.

A/N: Sorry for cutting this short. I promise that I will update soon. This won't be more than four chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! It is all J.K. Rowling's work!

A/N: Again Au so I'm making it that Tonks and Remus are not married. They are together though. I would also like to thank Raving stronghermione and worrywart for the reviews. I appreciate it.

"Hey wait a minute! How did you know that my sister liked Malfoy? And why did you set them up?" Ron yelled.

"I set them up because I was sick of hearing Ginny talk about how Draco is bugging her all of the time. I knew that they liked each other because whenever they were in the same room they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other." Hermione replied, sounding annoyed. "I'm guessing that since you said something you are volunteering to go next?"

"Uh, no that's okay. I don't mind waiting." Ron said quickly. "I'll wait until you are in a better mood."

Hermione was about to say something when she heard Sirius mutter coward. "Well Sirius," Hermione says "since you think he's a coward you won't mind going next."

"I have no problem with it. It's not like you can think of something awful for me to do so I'm not even worried." Sirius told her, instantly regretting saying that. He realized that it sounded like a challenge. Seeing the Cheshire cat smile it looked like she thought up something.

"Well, I could make you go as a dog for two months, or I could make you go on a date with Trelawney and kiss her at the end of it. Oh I know, I can tell to beg Professor Snape for forgiveness for all of the horrible things you did as a child, and that you can't stop until Professor Snape tells you too."

Sirius was growing paler and paler throughout the entire thing, going ghost white at the last option. Severus on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it very much, he was even smirking.

"Hermione, I am sorry for everything bad I've ever done to you. I promise I won't do anything bad to you if you don't make me do that." Sirius begged.

Laughing, Hermione says "I'm not going to make you do that, first of I'm not that mean, and anyways, Professor Snape would enjoy that way too much. No, I'll do something less like torture."

She stood there thinking for a minute while everyone realized that it would be in there best interest not to get Hermione angry until they did what she wanted. What she threatened Sirius with was the cruelest thing that could be ordered of him. "Well Sirius, since I can't think of anything else that would be hard for you, you are going to talk to Harry, once you are in private, and answer every question that he asks truthfully. You have been putting it off for way too long."

Sirius was too relieved to even glare at her when his hand glowed and the mark on his hand turned yellow, when before it was green. Sirius went to the back of the room and sat down on a chair.

Hermione, seeming to have a brain storm said "Dumbledore, you must go without sweets for a month, Tonks, you must not shape-shift for a week; and Professor McGonagall once you are in private you must tell the teacher that you most respect what you like about their teaching style." All of their hands glowed, and Albus's and Tonks's mark turned red and Minerva's mark turned yellow. All three of them looked very unhappy.

"Sorry, but I don't know what problems you need fixing, but I knew what would be difficult for you to do." Hermione told them. "I could have thought of worse things for you to do." Albus and Minerva both left the room, their night now ruined. Minerva realized that she was never going to live it down after she told Severus that she wishes that she could command a classroom like he does. Minerva started thinking that Hermione was put in the wrong house. Tonks left also, she really didn't want to know what Hermione was going to do next. Her view of her has already changed and she needed to get a drink.

"Six down, five to go." Hermione muttered. "Remus, do you mind going next?"

"No, I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask me to do." He said. Hermione and him have been talking recently and he has been reluctant to do something.

"Remus, take a vacation away from the wizarding world. You've been cooped up in your house for too long. You should take Tonks with you, but that's not required."

Remus's hand glowed and the mark turned yellow. He was surprised though. He thought Hermione was going to tell him to ask Tonks to marry him. Then he realized how angry Tonks would be if he only asked because he was forced too and stopped being surprised. "I'll take Tonks; there is something I need to ask her anyways."

Hermione beamed at him, while everyone else in the room, except Severus, looked confused. Severus looked bored.

Hermione then turned to Harry. "Harry, do I really have to command you to do this?"

Knowing what she was talking about, nodded. "Fine, Harry, hear your family out. They've been owling you for the past week, and you know how much they dislike anything not normal."

Harry's hand glowed and the mark turned yellow. "What happens if I don't?"

"You won't be able to fight it Harry, it's like an imperious curse, except that jinxes won't force the jinxee to do a crime." Ron told Harry, understanding his reluctance to hear his family out. He knew that they were nightmares.

Harry stormed off to the back of the room and sat next to his godfather. Hermione looked at Luna wondering what on earth she could tell her to do.

A/N: I didn't know I could think of something so evil! It would be just cruel to force Sirius to beg Severus for forgiveness, especially if it's Severus who has to tell him to stop. Sirius would be begging for weeks if Severus had his way. SS/HG will be in the next chapter, most likely, If not on the last chapter. Reviews are loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! It is all J.K. Rowling's work!

A/N: HermioneFan28- the witch/wizard that says jinx feels the pain.

Stronghermione-I forgot to clarify, green means that they haven't yet received a command and can't leave the presence of the person who said jinx, if it turns yellow it means they have to do the command after certain conditions were met, for example having to be alone with whoever, red means that it's an ongoing command that will disappear after a set amount of time. If the mark is red or yellow the person can move away from the person who said jinx. For it not being taught in Hogwarts, saying jinx is very childish and most students wouldn't say it.

Thanks notwritten Hermioinefan28 and stronghermione for the reviews.

"Luna, I really have no clue what would be difficult for you to do, so I'm going to give you a generalized command. Luna, do something you always wanted to do that would not endanger your life or the lives of others, but would never do it unless you were forced too."

Luna gave her a slightly angry stare as she walked up to Ron, and kissed him right on the mouth, deeply. Ron, shocked at first just stood there for a second and then started kissing her back, passionately. Then he realized that he and Hermione were expected to be together and pushed Luna away. Blushing, Ron turns to Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I don't"

"Ron, stop. We were not actually dating, and we both know that we are better as friends. You never kissed me like that, we don't have that passion." Hermione tells him, secretly relieved it turned out like this. She's been trying to think of a way to tell Ron she wasn't interested in him like that without getting in a fight.

"Thanks Mione." He says, grabbing a very happy Luna's hand. She has been crushing on Ron for a long time but thought that he was with Hermione so she hasn't done anything about it.

"Ron, you probably shouldn't be thanking me, I still have to give you your command."

"I know, but I'm one of your best friends, you aren't going to make me do something awful."

"Ron, seeing that you have no serious problems, you are going to have to go a month without talking about quidditch with me. I don't care much for the sport and would rather not hear you go on and on about it."

The mark on his hand turned red and left with Luna. He thought he got off easy compared to everyone else, but he knew that he was going to have a hard time talking to Hermione without talking about quidditch. It's the only thing he could talk about with her without feeling stupid. Remus left shortly after Ron, looking for Tonks after he realized that she wasn't coming back. Sirius and Harry also left; Harry wanted to know more about his Godfather and was planning on taking advantage of Hermione's command.

Hermione quickly realized that she was alone with Severus and started feeling nervous. Everybody else she commanded might be angry at her for a while but they wouldn't do anything to harm her, but Severus was someone who would take revenge on her if she made him do something he would hate to do.

"So, do you think that you are in can tell me what to do? Everything you come up with I can give it back tenfold, not like an annoying Know-it-All Gryffindor like you would think of that."

"Is that how you think of me? An annoying Know-it-All Gryffindor?" asked Hermione, getting angry.

"Yes, and that's all you will ever be, even if you did help destroy the Dark Lord." Severus replied in a cold voice.

"Tell me the truth!" Hermione yelled, without thinking that it was a command.

Giving her a death glare he said "you want to know the truth? Fine, I think of you as an annoying know-it-all. I think that you are bossy impulsive and have horrible taste in friends. You have bushy hair and don't know how to stop asking questions."

Hermoine, hearing this started getting angrier and angrier, but knew it was her fault. She did tell him to tell the truth.

"You know what I dislike the most about you? The fact that you somehow tricked me into falling for you with your loyalty and constant belief in me. That you are the only one I've ever met that could possibly handle my temper and on top of that can hold a decent conversation. That even if I wanted to I couldn't have you." His hand glowed and the mark disappeared and he left the room, leaving a very surprised Hermione.

A/N: Probably expected something like that I suppose. The next chapter will be the conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything! It is all J.K. Rowling's work

A/N: Thanks Sampdoria notwritten and ariah23 for the reviews.

A few mornings after Severus's forced confession Hermione was still at a loss as to what to do. She admitted to herself that recently she's been developing feeling for him, but because of how he treated her she thought that they were pointless. If she knew that he had a case of sour grapes she would of told him that she was interested. But as it was now, she wasn't sure how willing Severus was to listening to her.

When she left her room she ran into Harry. "Mione, there you are. What did you make Snape do that got him to lock himself in his room? He nearly hexed Molly when she asked him what was wrong, she expected him to be grateful now that Voldemort was defeated and he seemed angrier than ever."

"I told him to tell the truth about something. Now, what did Sirius say? I hope he's not too angry with me for making him tell you the truth." Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's private, but I found out that he was supposed to be in slytherin but asked to be in another house, just like me."

"That must have caused a lot of trouble for him as a kid, especially if he had doubts if he was supposed to be a dark wizard because of his family."

"He did, now stop trying to change the topic, what did you make Snape tell you?"

"Sorry Harry, but that's not any of your business. Seeing that the mark is gone from your hand, what did the Dursleys say?"

"They wanted to apologize for being such gits when I was a child. They said that they were willing to start over with me if I could bring myself to forgive them. Truthfully I don't know what to make out of it. They seem like changed people." Harry told her.

"Well people do change Harry, even the Dursleys. Look at Draco if you need an example. Have you seen Draco and Ginny lately? I haven't seen them since they left that night."

"They're at Malfoy Manner; Draco wants to introduce Ginny as his fiancé to his mother."

"What! Ginny got engaged and didn't tell me? I told her that I got a crush on Severus and she keeps getting engaged away from me? She better have a good reason as to why she didn't tell me or"

"Wait, you like Snape? No wonder you weren't angry when Ron told you he was dating Luna. And since when did you start calling him by his first name?" Harry asked, stopping Hermione's rant midsentence.

"Um, I don't. It was a slip up. Can you please forget I just said that by any chance?" Hermione asked blushing. After Harry gave her a look she said "I didn't think so. Yes I like him; he is intelligent and did more for the war than anyone else. Can you not tell anyone then? I need to sort something out before anyone else finds that out."

"Sure Mione, but you're going to have a hard time telling professor Snape when he is so pissed off at you. I know you said it's not any of my business but what did you make him say?"

"I didn't mean too but I told him to tell me how he really felt about me. He thinks I'm an annoying Know-it-All Gryffindor."

"He wouldn't be so angry right now if that's all he said, what did he confess that he's in love with you or something?" Harry asked, completely joking, laughing a little until he saw Hermione's face. "What? He did? Merlin, no wonder he's so ticked. What are you going to do about it?"

"Gather my supposed Gryffindor courage and confess to him, once I figure out how to get him to believe me. Though at this point I think I would have better luck defeating Voldemort again than getting him to believe me."

"Then take Veritaserum in front of him and say it. If you are serious then what could it hurt?"

"Why aren't you freaking out? I thought you disliked him."

"One of the questions I asked Sirius was about Professor Snape, I won't tell you what he said but it changed my opinion of him a little. At least I think he deserves happiness."

"You did a good job at distracting me, now why did Ginny not tell me she got engaged?"

"She is going to wait until its official, the only reason I know is because I saw her ring."

"Official?"

"Draco is going to ask for Molly's and Arthur's blessing once he gets it through his parents thick heads that he is going to marry Ginny with or without them. I would have thought that this was a little quick but truthfully I think they belong together."

"I'm glad that you approve, now how is Ron reacting?"

"Pretty well actually, he only told Draco that if he hurts Ginny he better watch out."

"I highly doubt that Draco is afraid of Ron."

"He wasn't talking about watching out for him, he was talking more about watch out for Ginny, though after she was done with him he would like a shot at him."

"Well Harry, it was nice knowing you. I'm going to see Severus."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, I'm going to need more than luck."

Hermione cautiously approached Severus's door and knocked. When no one answered she knocked harder, pretty sure that he wasn't going to open the door. Surprisingly he did, completely drunk.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Severus slurred. He was so drunk that he didn't recognize her, or if he did he thought he was imagining her.

Taking advantage of his drunken state Hermione pushed passed him. The room was covered in alcohol bottles and papers were strewn everywhere. Realizing that she wasn't going to accomplish anything with Severus completely drunk, Hermione accioed a sobering potion, pointing her wand at the potions cabinet. A potion flew into her hands and she handed it to Severus. He looked stupidly at it for a moment, and drank it, probably thinking it was firewhisky because of the container. His eyes instantly cleared and he glared at Hermione.

"How did you get into my private quarters Miss Granger? I demand that you get out." Severus said in a cool voice. Hermione would have been less scared if he yelled or threw hexes at her, the way he talked to her even his Slytherins would have been scared of him.

"Accio Veritaserum." Hermione said, another bottle flying at her.

"Se-Severus, I'm here to t-tell you something, and this way you'll be-believe me." Hermione said, stuttering. She knew that if Severus kicked her out now she would never come back. The way he was looking at her made it next to impossible to not flee, but she was determined. She took a small sip of the potion and placed it on his desk.

Severus, whose eyes held no bit of warmth, looked at the situation in front of him. He could make her spill her most embarrassing secret just like she made him spill his.

"Miss Granger, why did you come here? If it was to humiliate me more it's not going to happen."

"I came here to tell you that I return your feelings. I wasn't trying to humiliate you when I asked you to tell me the truth on how you feel, I told you to do that without thinking that you had too." Hermione said, blushing slightly. She didn't take enough Veritaserum to be under a trance, but she still had to answer any question that was asked of her.

Severus looked completely dumbfounded. Whatever he expected to hear that was the last thing he thought she would say. "You love me?" Severus asked, completely losing his mask that he always hides behind. Hermione was shocked at the look of pure emotion in his eyes. It was a mix of a lot of emotions but shock and cautious happiness were the most noticeable. There was also a look of warmth behind of all of his emotions.

"Yes, I've been falling for you for a while but because I thought you would never return them I've been in denial about them."

If he didn't see Hermione take the Veritaserum himself he would have been convinced that he was making fun of him and would have kicked her out, but since he knew that she was telling the truth he walked over to her and kissed her. Hermione gave him full access and he kissed her deeply. If Hermione and Severus could think they would be thinking that they must be having another dream, but as it was their minds were happily occupied. Just as things were starting to get more heated they heard a knock on the door. Severus gently pushed Hermione away from him, noticing that in the minutes they were snogging half of his robe had gotten unbuttoned and Hermione's shirt was completely unbuttoned. Still a little hazed Hermione tried to kiss Severus again until she heard another knock, louder this time. Seeing her state of undress she quickly buttoned up her shirt, blushing. Severus's robe was already buttoned up and he opened the door, prepared to yell at any student that dared disturbed him. It was Dumbledore.

"Severus, you need to get out of your rooms. Whatever Hermione made you do couldn't be so bad that you have to be trapped in here. You should forgive her, it's not like she took away your favorite thing." Dumbledore said, almost pouting at the end. He was starting to feel the effects of going without sugar and was easily irritated. Severus opened his mouth to say something but he continued "I don't want to hear it. I highly doubt that Hermione made you do something so terrible that you can't show your face to people. I haven't heard anything about you around the school so she didn't tell anyone."

"Headmaster, I have made up with Hermione and am no longer angry with her. Has it occurred to you that the reason I'm in my rooms is because I'm trying to avoid the press? I don't want to be interviewed and be constantly hounded by them like Potter. I'll be out when I am good and ready."

Dumbledore, who if he wasn't suffering withdrawal would of realized that Severus addressed Hermione by her first name, left accepting his answer.

When Severus went back Hermione was cleaning up his room. The papers were in a neat pile on his desk and all of the bottles were gone. "As much as I was enjoying kissing you I still need to be sure you forgave me for forcing you to tell me the truth. If I was thinking I would not of made you do that, but I can't regret it if that was the only way to get you to admit the truth." Hermione said.

"No, I would probably wouldn't of said anything. If anything I would have been more cruel to you. I am no longer angry with you, especially since now I can ask you anything I want and you will have to answer truthfully." Severus told her, joking. Then he smiled at her. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at seeing his smile, and hoped he wouldn't smile in public or she would have trouble keeping away all the girls that would get interested in him. Severus had completely gone out of the shield he always hid behind and was finally letting out his true emotions. Hermione was looking forward to getting to know Severus better. She knew that he was still a snarky bastard, but she wanted to know what he was like when he wasn't being one.

"But do you forgive me though? You said you aren't angry with me anymore but that doesn't mean you forgive me."

"No" Hermione's face dropped "I don't forgive you, but if you promise to stay with me I'll will." Severus said, "But if you do, know that I'm planning on never letting you go."

Hermione gave him a radiant smile. "Of course I'll stay with you; you're mine."

"I believe that you are mistaken, you are mine." Severus told her, bringing her into his arms for a kiss, and Hermione was too happy to argue.

Fin

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this everybody!


End file.
